The invention relates to wireless power transmission systems for interrogation, control and powering of remote or isolated circuitry, by magnetic induction coupling to such circuitry. The invention is particularly directed to the powering and control of mine devices, and more particularly to mine simulation devices and systems for war game exercises involving tanks, trucks and other vehicle types.
It is not always feasible or possible to provide a remote or isolated circuit with its own internal power, or to have a wired connection to such isolated or remote circuit to provide it with power or to control its status and function. Also, it is not always feasible to interrogate and control such stand-alone circuitry by radio means.
It is desirable to provide a mine simulator that is capable of reliably communicating to the crew of a tank or other armored vehicle the fact that they have run over a mine and are "dead" for the duration of the training exercise. Prior art mine devices typically have included a battery as a power source, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,834, 3,019,730 and 3,020,843. Previous attempts at antitank mine simulators using smoke grenades and acoustic devices have been unsuccessful due to the inability of the crew of a tank to see or hear such devices when they are run over. Mine simulators utilizing a small internal fuse-activated VHF radio transmitter triggering a tank-mounted receiver have been developed. Such radio transmitter types of mine simulators have also required internal batteries, which have a limited shelf and operating life. This makes the cost of operating a simulated minefield relatively expensive.
Additionally, there is a danger that a radio transmitter in a mine simulator, even one of very low power, may on occasion "kill" one or more tanks other than the one which just ran over it, due to variable radio propagation effects in the vicinity of a large metal tank hull. From a logistical standpoint, it is also desirable that the simulated mine be as low in cost as possible and require no more preparation for seeding by troops than a real mine. Additionally, it is desirable to minimize the possibility of the simulated mine killing vehicles other that the first one to run over the mine.
Improved mine simulation systems are of interest to armed forces around the world. The evolution of modern warfare creates demand for "smart" mines and other devices, with capabilities of advantage to friendly forces and disadvantage to enemy forces, and creates a need efficiently training soldiers to deal with such next-generation devices.